Bring Him Home
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Watari's final moments before dying at the hands of Kira. He remembers meeting L and other important moments. Even as he dies, he has one though, "Let L live... Bring him home..."


**This is just a little story on Watari's final moments *sadface* I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Death Note or Les Miserables.**

_**God on high, here my prayer, in my need, you have always been there.**_

Watari felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew his time was coming to a close. He looked at L on the computer monitor. _Please not him too, _he begged to no one in particular. He'd come to view the world's greatest detective as a son, the one he could never have, and the thought that he could die so young… It broke the older man's heart.

_**He is young. He's afraid. Let him rest heaven blessed. **_

The elderly man started to collapse. He ran his hand along the keyboard, trying to find the all data deletion button, knowing that he and Ryuzaki had discussed it the night prior. If anything were to happen to Watari, he was to delete all data. Of course Watari knew that when L said 'if' he really meant 'when.' They had gone into this case knowing there was a slim chance of coming out alive. That was why Watari made sure Roger pushed the kids at Wammy's even harder.

When he had spoken to L the night before, he knew something was off. His surrogate son, who was normally void of any and all emotion, seemed so… afraid. He knew the end was near. He had to have, or else they wouldn't have had the conversation that they had.

_**Bring him home. Bring him home. Bring him home.**_

"_What is it Ryuzaki? What's wrong?" Watari asked the young man standing in the doorway of one of the many surveillance rooms in the Kira Task Force headquarters building._

"_Watari…" L trailed off. For once in his life, he was unsure on how to go about this. He'd always found it so… easy to talk to Watari, but the topic he wanted to discuss… He wasn't sure how to bring it up._

"_Have a seat, Ryuzaki," Watari said, motioning to another chair in the room._

_**He's like the son I might have known if God had granted me a son. **_

_L crouched in the chair across from the man he'd come to view as a father. Watari noted how vulnerable L looked. He seemed off, well, more off than was usual for him. "Well?" he asked in the gentle tone he always used around him._

"_Watari… If anything happens to you," L said, looking down. He didn't want to think that anything bad could ever happen to Watari. It was almost unfathomable to him. "Please, delete all data…"_

_**The summers die one by one, how soon they fly on and on.**_

Watari hit the button on the edge of the keyboard.

"Watari?" he heard L ask when the older man did not reply to his previously asked question. Watari tried to form a reply, but was in too much pain to do so. "Watari?!" L shouted. Watari heard the hint of panic in L's voice, knowing it would be oblivious to the other task force members. He saw the view on the room L was in cut out, followed by a red screen saying that all data had been deleted.

_**And I am old and will be gone.**_

Watari finally collapsed to the ground. He had seconds left, he knew that for sure. He felt as though he was in a cliché movie scene. His life, it seemed, was flashing by. He saw his high school years, his first love, his wedding. Yes, he had been marrying. His wife never could have children, and sadly, she died very young, which is what drove the man to adopt a child to call his own. He remembered the awful orphanage he'd visited. He had wanted to adopt all of them, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

_He remembered seeing a raven-haired boy sitting away from all of the others. "Hello," he said to the boy._

_The child looked up at the middle-aged man. "Hello," he responded in a flat tone, void of all emotion._

"_What's your name?" _

"_L Lawliet."_

_**Bring him peace. Bring him joy. He is young. He is only a boy.**_

Watari remembered filling out the adoption papers. He remembered discovering how amazingly brilliant the boy was. He also remembered the day he'd applied for a license to form an orphanage of his own. Children would never have to live in an awful place like L had, at least not for as long as Watari and Roger lived. He remembered their first orphans, A and B. They had changed their names for safety reasons. After seeing how intelligent those two were, he got the idea to raise backups for L.

_**You can take. You can give.**_

He remembered A's suicide and the BB case. He remembered the guilt he felt, believing it was all his fault. And finally, he remembered L bringing up the Kira case.

"_Watari, this is the worst case of mass murder in history," L said as he looked at the computer screen._

"_Indeed, L," Watari agreed._

"_I want to solve it."_

"_Very well."_

_**Let him be. Let him live. **_

_Please, let him live, _where Watari's last thoughts before submitting to the darkness slowly entangling him, draining him of all life. _Let him live…_

_**Bring him home. Bring him home. Bring him home.**_

**And thus, the end! Or is it? I may or may not add chapters with other characters' final moments.**


End file.
